The Fugitive
by Ghiaman
Summary: Data must track down a fugitive that is loose on the Enterprise D.


**The Fugitive**

_By Ghiaman74_

Hers was not a species that was normally found aboard a starship. In the unusual circumstance that one of her kind was to be transported through the stars, they were typically required to spend the journey in a specialized container designed to fit their needs. On this ship they had at least given her actual quarters, the pale fellow saw to that. Of course she had been confined to them. A cage is still a cage, no matter what they choose to call it. Her species was looked down upon in the Federation. They were laughed at, thought of as entertainment and nothing more. She did not feel like entertaining today, she craved for some thing more, freedom.

Freedom, she had struggled for it for so long. There had been times when freedom had been so close, but she hadn't been quick enough. Not this time. This time she would be quick and this time her freedom would be much more than a transitory thing. She pumped her legs, straining for more speed as she bolted down the corridor, they'd be after her soon, but they would be too slow.

Captain Picard stretched back into his large leather command chair. It was a slow day, the first one in quite awhile. Other than some upgrades Commander La Forge was carrying out in engineering, nothing was out of the ordinary. Lately it seemed that the ship was in the middle of a diplomatic debacle or facing some dangerous spatial anomaly almost once a week.

The Enterprise was a coveted position for younger officers. Brand new ensigns who craved adventure knew they would find it in spades on the Federation's flagship. However, as they became as seasoned in years as Picard had, they would appreciate these slower days. Just then, the Captain's splendid slow day sped up a little.

"Worf to Commander Data." The call came across the comm.

"Data here." The Operations officer responded from his post on the bridge.

"She's loose." Worf said.

"Understood, Data out." The Android then turned towards the center chair.

Picard sighed, if it wasn't a spatial anomaly, it was a _fugitive_ on the ship. "Commander, I thought she was confined to quarters."

"She was sir, I will investigate immediately." Data said standing and heading towards the turbolift.

"And Data," the Captain called, "do try to bring her in alive." This brought laughter from the rest of the bridge crew.

"Of course, sir." The android replied, not understanding the humor of the situation.

"AH-CHEW!" Worf's sneeze echoed down the corridor. "She's this way, I can smell her." He and two security officers charged down the corridor after the convict. When she was in sight, the three security officers spread out across the corridor. "You're rebellion has come to an end." Worf snarled at her.

She was being backed against the bulkhead. Her glance darted from one of the yellow shirted men to another. Physically, they were all larger than she was, but they seemed even larger and more menacing as they closed in. She would not be captured, not again. She hissed and leaped towards the largest of the three.

"Hold still." Dr. Crusher instructed her patient. "I'll never be able to heal this cut unless you sit still."

"My apologies, Worf. She is my responsibility, I regret you were injured." Data said, referring to the cut across Worf's face.

"I had her in my hands." Worf said, turning to Data. "She has a warrior's blood."

"If you don't want to loose any more of you're warriors blood you better hold still." Dr. Crusher was becoming very frustrated with the Klingon. "You know Data, if you just wait she'll get tired of all this sooner or later."

"I had considered that strategy, Doctor, but I believe the Captain would like this situation to come to an end as quickly as possible. Already, her escape has disrupted the ship's operations." Data replied.

Commander Riker approached the doors to Main Engineering. They swooshed open in front of him, and as he stepped forward the doors swooshed back close. It had happened so quickly that even at his slow saunter Riker could not stop before running into the door. The door then opened again and he cautiously stepped through.

"Geordi, what's going on with the doors? Complaints have just started coming in from all over the ship." Riker asked as soon as he saw the Chief Engineer.

"It's these upgrades. The new software has put internal sensors all out of whack." La Forge explained. "And since the internal sensors control the doors…"

"They've been opening and closing at random." Riker said, finishing Geordi's thought. "How long will it take to fix it?"

"Twenty minutes tops." Geordi estimated.

Just then something caught Riker's eye. "Looks like somebody has used the malfunctions to her advantage." Riker said, smiling at Geordi and gesturing towards the fugitive creeping through engineering.

"I'll get her." Geordi said. He slowly crept up on the escapee. La Forge reached out to grab her, but she detected him. The Chief Engineer leapt at her, but she was too quick. Geordi was left sprawled out on the floor with only a glimpse of her heading into an open service hatch.

"La Forge to Data." The comm. sounded.

"Yes, Geordi?" Data replied from sickbay.

"We just saw her here in Main Engineering, but she was able to get into the Jefferies tubes."

"I'm on my way." Data replied and turned for the door.

"Data," Dr. Crusher called after him, "you know you'll never be able to catch her in the Jefferies tube. She's too quick."

"You can take my phaser." Worf offered. Dr. Crusher laughed at the suggestion.

"I think that would be excessive Lieutenant." Data said. "But I have a plan that might resolve the situation."

She was finally able to slow down. Her pursuers hadn't followed her here. She strolled casually and inspected her surroundings. She had done it. She had escaped, and now she could go where she pleased.

"Thank you for helping me Counselor. With the internal sensors malfunctioning, you're telepathic abilities may be the only way of successfully tracking her." Data explained to Counselor Deanna Troi as the walked down the corridor.

"I just want to make sure she gets home safely. Do you really think that will draw her out?" Deanna asked, indicating the plate Data held in his hands.

"She hasn't eaten for some time, but I often misjudge her wants. Have you sensed anything yet?" Data asked.

Deanna laughed; Data was acting like a concerned parent. "No, not yet, she is a very small being on a ship with a thousand people. It may take some time before I am able to find her mind." She then stopped and closed her eyes. She concentrated for a moment before opening them again. "This way." She said, leading them down the corridor.

There is was again, she thought, that noise. What was that noise? It didn't sound threatening. It was like a ringing really, she liked the noise. She sniffed the air; whatever was making the sound had a pleasant smell. She hesitated for a moment. Maybe it was a trick, but maybe not. In the end curiosity won out, as it always did, and she started walking in the direction of the sound.

"She's getting closer." The Counselor said, as she and Data waited at the service hatch. Data had laid the plate just inside the hatch and was tapping it with a fork.

The fugitive then poked her head around the corner of the Jefferies tube. Upon seeing the plate, she quickened her stride and began gobbling down the food as quickly as possible.

"Spot, you have been a naughty cat. You're curiosity could have put you in considerable danger." Data chided the feline.

"But satisfaction brought her back." The Counselor pointed out. And Spot was satisfied purring as she accepted gentle pets from her master and the Counselor.


End file.
